The Aftermath
by Jaromira
Summary: My version of what happened after Phantom Planet. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Welcome Back

**Just about every Danny Phantom fan writes what they think happened after PP, and I'm no different. Yay, minor editing! Not too much, just fixed the speech issues as best as I could and made it sound a little bit more advanced. (Doubt it did much good) Rate and reply! I need it. I do not own Danny Phantom, and never willL. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Welcome back

"Danny, you need to get up!" called Danny's mother, Maddie. Little did she know, he had been up since about 3:30 in the morning. It wasn't from ghost fights, but just from pure anxiety. Instead of bothering to get up, he tried to go intangible. Since he was so tired, he went invisible instead. He was too tired to really care, or remembering how smart his mother was. She walked next to his bed, hoping to see her son starting to wake up. Instead, she saw an indentation of Danny. "Danny, get up. I can see your imprint," she coaxed. Danny, in reply, sighed and became visible again. He knew he had serious bags under his eyes, and the gasp from his mother once he was in a sitting position confirmed any doubt he had. "You really don't want to go back, do you, sweetie?" she asked in a motherly voice. He just nodded slowly, his raven black hair falling into his eyes for a moment. He quickly brushed it away. Every school in the world had been given the week off to celebrate Danny Phantom and all the other ghosts for saving them from "The Disasteroid". Danny had hated the fame instantly. He couldn't go three feet from his house without getting mobbed by fans and paparazzi. People did give him space when he fought ghosts, though, but pictures were taking during a fight, and it was distracting for both the ghost and Danny. He hated not being able to see Sam or Tucker, and not seeing Sam when they had finally started going out really ticked Danny off. He officially understood what being a celebrity was like, and he hated every minute of it.

"Danny, you have to go back some time. Now, when everyone else is going back would be better than later," his mother reminded him.

"Ok, fine," Danny decided." I kind of need to change into some regular clothes, so, could you, well, umm"

"Of course," his mother said.

She walked out of his room and closed the door. Danny waited a couple of moments before he got up and walked to his dresser. He put on his regular t-shirt and washed out jeans. He quickly slipped on his red sneakers and phased threw the ground, landing directly next to the kitchen table.

"Morning everyone," he groggily said and rubbed his face. His mother and father jumped when they heard his voice without hearing and footsteps.

"We still aren't use to you phasing threw everything, Danny," his mother explained to him.

Jazz, on the other hand, wasn't fazed at all by his phasing, and just waved over her book. Danny promptly rolled his eyes and walked over to the cabinets to get some breakfast. He took his bowl of cereal to the table and sat down. While he was eating, his lower arm went intangible, like it had during the first month of his possession of ghost powers, and milk splattered onto the table and in his face. Both his parents looked at him, very concerned, and even his sister had looked above her book to see her brother splatter himself with milk.

"Danny," his mother asked," from what you told us, you haven't done that since the first month you had your powers. You must be really nervous to have a slip up like that."

Worry was clearly pressed on her face. "Actually," he managed to cough out, nearly choking on his cereal. "That isn't why. Remember when the portal blew up around the time the Master's Blasters showed up?" Everyone else nodded, looking extremely confused. "That was my fault. I never actually told you properly." Both his parents looked extremely concerned. He had to keep his lie up to stop his parents, especially his mother, from getting any more worried than they already were.

"I had gotten so fed up with Vlad's team, that when they arrested you, I got rid of my powers. Sam, Tucker, Jazz, and I kind of went into the ghost zone by a natural portal to round up some ghosts to save the world; nearly all of them blasted me with ecto-rays. That's how I got my powers back. They haven't really retained full strength yet. I still have some clumsy moments."

Both of his parents seemed to believe his lie, but his sister didn't seem convinced. Fortunately she didn't say anything. Maybe she understood why he was lying, or could tell he was hiding a secret. Either way, he was grateful she kept her mouth shut. He checked the electronic clock on the microwave sitting on the counter. He decided now was as good a time as ever to leave for school. "I promised to meet Sam and Tucker at school before it started, so I have to go," He told his family. Two rings of white light appeared around his waist, and traveled up and down, turning Danny Fenton into Danny Phantom, his alternate ego, and flew out of Fenton works, his home.

As Danny flew, a million thoughts about how today could go raced through his mind. He remembered his dream from when Nocturn invaded Amity Park. He had a chance of starting to get good grades, become quarterback, suddenly become friends with Dash Baxter, and go out with Sam. The biggest problem was his desires had changed since then. Becoming quarterback and being friends with Dash Baxter didn't appeal to him anymore. He had a greater chance than ever to become Dash's friend, but he would only be friends with him due to his powers. Also, becoming quarterback would require him to cheat, which he didn't want to do. The only things he really did want were to stay with Sam, get better grades, which could become easier, and stop being surrounded most of the time. Once he started thinking about staying with Sam, Paulina flashed into his head, and his face turned into a look of disgust. Since no one really knew Sam and Danny's new relationship, and everyone knew he was Danny Phantom, she would start trying to go out with him. That was the last thing he wanted. He officially decided today was going to be chaos and hectic.

He quickly noticed Casper High almost directly underneath him. He flew behind the dumpsters near the cafeteria exit, where he had actually promised to meet Tucker and Sam. He turned back into Danny Fenton behind the dumpster. The minute he walked out of his safe dumpster cover, Sam and Tucker rushed towards him. Sam hugged him, which he gladly returned, and they presumed to hold hands. Tucker slapped him on his back, but it felt more like a pat, and smiled gratefully at his two best friends. The three of them started walking to the main entrance of Casper High.

"So," Sam said," how do you think today will go?"

"I don't even want to think about it," Danny replied glumly.

"Well," Tucker started, "now that Paulina knows Danny is Fenton and Phantom, he can count on some flirting."

Sam promptly punched Tucker in the arm, making Tucker cringe. Danny chuckled at the familiarity of the situation, causing Sam to glare at him.

"What's so funny," she asked, sounding pretty annoyed.

"Nothing," he assured her. Sam still didn't look pleased by his answer, but he shrugged off her glare.

The bell alerting the students that they were almost late rang loudly. Danny was glad he wouldn't have to worry about being surrounded in the halls. _Time to hopefully survive_, he thought glumly as he walked in the halls with Sam and Tucker by his side.

The moment the three friends walked into their first class, which was Mr. Lancer's, everyone stood up and clapped really loudly, even Valerie, but Danny didn't notice. Danny looked at his friends' faces, hoping to see that they were smiling because they planned this entire thing. Sadly, though, they looked just as confused as Danny was. He was the first one to speak up.

"Uh, what's this for?" he asked.

"To thank you, duh," Dash piped up.

"But," Danny said, "You were supposed to do that this entire week, not now."

"Well, we never got to actually thank you in person."

Danny looked at the student body of Casper High. Just two weeks ago, the same students that had clapped for him when he walked in wouldn't have thought twice about Danny Fenton, regular teenager with strange parents and an overbearing sister.

"Look, this is great and all," he assured them, "but, I just want to be treated like a regular kid." No one really seemed to understand what he meant, and he just sighed.

"Well, then," Mr. Lancer replied," I suggest you take your seats Mr. Fenton, Ms. Manson, Mr. Foley." They did just that.

Mr. Lancer started his regular daily lecture on Shakespeare. Instead of instantly falling asleep, though, Danny decided he would actually try to focus, which could be really hard. He opened his notebook and started writing down things Lancer was saying that he thought might be useful on a future test. After about a minute or two of writing stuff down, a note fell on his desk. He immediately thought it was from Sam, but when he opened it, the hot pink ink and suffocating perfume assured him it was from Paulina instead. Rather than read what it said, he shoved the stupid note into his pocket. The second Danny picked up his pencil, another note landed on top of his desk. The fact that it was in the shape of a paper football immediately informed him it was from Dash or Kwan. He just shoved it in his pocket like he did with Paulina's note. He decided he would ignore any other notes that were thrown in his direction, and just wrote what Lancer said down. He completely zoned out from anything else, and started writing ridiculously fast. It vaguely registered in Danny's brain that his ghost powers were helping him. He was suddenly interrupted by a note hitting him in the forehead. He doubted many people would aim for his face, so he just opened it up, and was quickly confused

Danny-

Look up!

-Sam

When he did, all he could think was _crap!_

There were notes piled high on his desk and scattered near his desk. He knew this was all because he had to go and admit his secret to the world. Of course, Mr. Lancer decided to turn around at that exact moment.

"Now class, we will- The Diary of Anne Frank! What is on your desk Mr. Fenton?"

Danny started to squirm in his desk. "Uh," he stuttered, "From what I can tell, it's a bunch of notes that are around my desk."

"Oh, and you have absolutely no idea how they got there, Mr. Fenton?"

"No, Mr. Lancer. I've been, well, writing down the lecture."

Some people scoffed at his remark, thinking he was lying or thinking he was a dork.

"It's true!" Sam suddenly yelled. She held up his notebook for proof, and low and behold, there was his obscure handwriting all over the page. Before Lancer could reply, the bell rang, and everyone was out the door before Mr. Lancer could finish his sentence from before.

"Thanks for the save back there Sam," Danny said, smiling. "It's what friends are for," she assured him. "Or girlfriends," Danny joked. "Speaking of girls," Tucker said, standing behind them. "Yoo-hoo, Danny!" came a familiar voice. When Danny turned around and saw the speaker, he was extremely confused, but then he suddenly remembered last week. There, walking towards him was the one person who a while ago would've made Danny's pants fall off; the most popular girl in school; Sam's least favorite human being that anyone knew about, Paulina Sanchez.

**Hope you enjoyed! This was really fun to write. It was originally a one shot, so that's why the chapter is so long. Flamers, go use your talent somewhere else please.**


	2. Chapter 2: Girls are Confusing

**Oh wow, thank you so much for the support! That was the greatest birthday present ever! I didn't even known there was a fan fiction called Aftermath, which is also post PP. Once again, I have edited this chapter, which was really just fixing the issues with the layout of talking. You should really go check it out. I don't own Danny Phantom, but it would be cool if I did. Enjoy!**

"Shallow witch," Sam muttered under her breath. Danny could clearly hear her, though. He was standing right next to her.

He whispered "this shouldn't take long. You and Tucker go on ahead to class."

She and Tucker reluctantly walked away, Sam muttering a few choice words. Paulina walked towards Danny, who didn't want to have to deal with her at all today.

"Good think you got rid of that Goth loser and techno freak," Paulina said.

What Paulina called Danny's best friends really ticked him off. Two months ago, Danny would've been at a loss of words, or just drooling over her, but now, he just rolled his eyes.

"Look, Paulina, what do you want? I'm going to be late for class," Danny stated, irritation dripping off his words.

"Well," she started. She tried to scoot closer to Danny, but he noticed and backed away noticeably. "Oh, come on," Paulina pouted. "You aren't honestly interested in that Goth freak, are you? You're Danny Phantom! You have so many better options, like me!"

He just looked at her and sighed. He couldn't believe he used to be into her. Sam was right, she was shallow.

"Sorry Paulina, you had your chance at me before, remember? When you didn't know I was Phantom. Nothing's changed. I'll stay with Sam, thank you very much."

Her face quickly morphed into a state of shock. Apparently, she had never been denied someone she wanted to date. He just smirked at her face. He turned around and walked away, quietly chuckling at Paulina's reaction. He went intangible and walked to his class just in time.

Once again, when he walked in, he had a standing ovation. He pretty much knew this would happen throughout all his classes, so he just looked down at his feet and blushed in embarrassment. Since the room for his math class had fairly large windows, the paparazzi swarmed the windows trying to get pictures. He instantly sighed as the familiar flashes of light he had grown accustomed to in the last week. He walked to his seat and sat down. Class started to fall into its regular routine, other than the teacher pulling the blinds down so students wouldn't be distracted by the cameras. Pretty much everyone treated Danny like he was still just Fenton, not Danny Phantom. They would probably never know, but it was deeply appreciated. Danny was still himself. Nothing had really changed; other than he had helped saved the world. That wasn't a one person job, though. He had had lots of help. Danny Fenton hadn't changed, no matter what anyone else thought.

As Danny was walking out of his second class, Valerie started walking towards him. He was instantly worried. Danny hadn't been able to talk to Valerie due to the constant mobs whenever he went out in public. Valerie never liked Phantom, and she refused to listen to Danny whenever he tried to explain himself. Although Valerie hadn't instantly blasted Danny when he had exposed himself, he was still cautious. You never really knew…

"Oh, calm down. I won't hurt you," Valerie assured him.

A sense of relief filled his veins.

"So," Danny asked, "what did you want to talk to me about?"

"First off, I wanted to apologize," she said. "I'm sorry for hurting you when you were Danny Phantom. And I'm also sorry that I did Vlad's dirty work for him." "Hey, it's fine," Danny assured her. "You didn't know it was me."

"I still didn't believe you, Danny, about you being a good ghost and protecting Amity Park. I was a stubborn idiot, and I'm sorry."

"Valerie, its fine; you we angry about the incident with the dog. I forgive you. The past is the past."

That's when Valerie broke down and started crying. Danny felt really bad and awkward. He wasn't prepared to see Valerie, the red huntress, cry in the middle of the hallways. He rubbed the back of his neck and shifted his weight around on his feet. Someone handed Danny a tissue, which he handed to Valerie. She looked up and smiled. She seemed to stop crying, which was fine by Danny.

"Valerie," he asked. "How long have you been holding those tears in?" He was genuinely worried for her. "Since I found out you were Danny Fenton and Phantom," she replied. "But, thanks for forgiving me."

"See you at lunch, then?" Danny asked.

Valerie nodded, continuing to smile. He smiled back and ran to his next class. Hero or not, he would still get in trouble for being late.

His classes leading up to lunch panned out pretty much the same way his second class did: he would walk into class; everyone would clap for him, who hadn't, and once he sat down, everyone tended to go back to what they were doing, as if he didn't exist. He got a few notes passed to him during class, but not nearly as many as he had gotten in his first class. For once in a long time, he actually learned a couple of things. No ghosts had bothered him. Lunch, on the other hand, was completely different.

**I know this was a shorter chapter, but I am working on another story, so look out for that! Rate and reply, please! How can I improve? Flamers, go write something worthwhile. Hope you liked it.**


	3. Chapter 3: Box Lunch

Chapter 3: Box Lunch

**Hey, chapter three is here! Sorry it took so long, but I had writers block, and I took more time to make this chapter more thorough and better written. You know that little hint some of you were saying to improve my writing? Well, I finally used it! I do not own Danny Phantom, and I never will. Hope you enjoy this chapter, because I like it.**

Danny walked quietly into the lunchroom like he would have any ordinary day of school. As per usual, the disgusting smell of cheap cafeteria food permeated Danny's nose, and he couldn't help but gag a little. The smell, sadly, was the only ordinary occurrence. Once everyone noticed that Danny was standing in the doorway, which didn't take long, the majority of the student body got up, pulled out note pads or t-shirts from who knows where, and surrounded Danny, either asking him questions or to sign something. Instead of filling the new hopes and dreams, he just sighed, knowing full well he was going to regret skipping lunch, went intangible, and walked over to the table where Sam, Tucker, and Valerie were sitting. He noticed that Valerie looked much better from the little fiasco that occurred early in the day. Danny returned to tangibility and sat down next to Sam.

"How's your day been going so far?" she asked.

"Odd," was Danny's only reply.

He knew she was trying to start a conversation to reduce any awkward tension that has developed, but Danny's nerves were just too frazzled to think of a complex or decent response to how his day had actually been going, which wasn't all that great.

"So," Tucker said mockingly. "What did Paulina want?"

Sam glared daggers at Tucker from across the table, which effectively made him cringe. She was obviously prepared to kick him in the shins with her combat boots, which really did hurt, if he mentioned anything else about Paulina. In response to Tucker's question, Danny grumbled and slammed his head on the table.

"Don't even get me started on that," he muttered.

Suddenly, the familiar chill went up Danny's back, and his ghost sense went off. Danny lifted his head, searching for the threat. When his eyes settled on the "threat", he just sighed and slouched. The Box Ghost had decided to come out of the Ghost Zone for the hundredth time that week, still trying to ineffectively terrorize the town since he had escaped the Ghost Zone at the beginning. Danny looked around at everyone, seeing what they were doing. No one was running away, not that the normally did when it was just the Box Ghost. Instead of the usual bored looks people would have, they were looking expectantly, and all at him. Danny sighed, forgetting that this would be expected from him. Everyone wanted to see him transform. He was glad it was just the Box Ghost. He wouldn't have to fulfill their silent requests. Instead, he looked at Tucker hoping desperately that he had the slightest idea of what he needed. Fortunately, Tucker seemed to understand exactly what Danny wanted at took off his backpack. As Tucker searched, Danny heard the Box Ghosts' threats involving cardboard and bubble wrap. Danny sighed and rolled his eyes at the lame threats. Tucker suddenly pulled out what he wanted, which was a Fenton Thermos. He threw it at Danny, who easily caught it. He opened the lid and pointed it at the ghost, who was demanding cardboard.

"I demand your finest cardboard- No, no, you can't trap me!" was his last cry before he was sucked into the Fenton Thermos, which Danny forcefully closed and muttered "Sucker" under his breath. It was really just suppose to be a comment to him, but apparently some other people heard and were chuckling forcefully. All of Danny's fans, or phans according to all the internet spam he had been receiving in his email about internet websites which he had _not_ approved of, no matter what those stupid web sites said, sighed, expecting him to transform into Danny Phantom. He didn't really care that they were upset. Sooner or later, they would see their hero transform, and most likely, it would be the next day. Danny handed the thermos back to Tucker, who put it in his backpack, and they both sat down.

"That was fairly simple," Tucker commented.  
"No kidding," Danny replied half-heartedly.

"Are you alright, Danny," Sam asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he lied, sounding slightly venomous.

"No, you're not," Sam replied.

"If you knew, then why did you bother to ask?" Danny retorted, obviously in a bad mood that hadn't been there a minute ago.

"Because I want to know what _is _wrong."

"It's the fame, ok? In under a week, the entire world went from completely ignoring or bullying Danny Fenton to thinking I was the coolest thing since Ember McClain, and I, I just don't want the fame."

"Danny," Sam said." You know pretty darn well that we'll be there for you, whether we're fighting ghosts, or fighting off crazed fans, and don't think for a second that we don't understand what you're going through. It may not be as major, but all three of us have to get use to being 'the best friends of Danny Phantom.'"

By the time Sam had finished her little monologue, she was gently holding Danny's hand. He hadn't really noticed it, and he looked down, not pulling away, but smiling slightly.

"Yeah man, she has a point," Tucker pitched in. "With me resigning from being the mayor, I'm going to need _some_ street credit."

"You never had any 'street credit'," Valerie commented.

"Wait a minute, your resigning?" Danny asked.

"Dude, I'm fourteen. You honestly believe I want a life in politics? No way! I want a life as a teenager. I know I'm going to grow up, but, I'll grow up at my own time. And besides, I'm also worried that I might turn into Vlad and become corrupt with power or something."

They all laughed but Valerie, who looked down at her lunch, not looking like she really had an appetite any more. An awkward silence settled over the four of them.

"Sorry about the joke." Tucker started apologizing, "sort of forgot about well, you know, Vlad and stuff."

"It's alright, just sort of slipped out," Valerie said.

Tucker went on stuffing his face with his lunch as if nothing had happened. Danny still felt sort of bad about the joke, so he started looking around the cafeteria to clear his mind. It didn't help though, as people nearby and afar were watching his table with an unusual interest. Some of them looked like they had tape recorders, like they were trying to find out what the table was saying. Danny gave them his "angry eyes", which was pretty much just his eye's turning neon green. Although it wasn't much compared to his regular showcase of powers, it had the desired effect, and most of the people turned back to their tables, trying to start some conversations. Danny turned his attention somewhat back to his lunch table. The day had only been about half over, and he knew for a fact that this was most likely the worst day of life, including the time he had to eat Dash's disgusting underwear after he lost a bet during Halloween involving the haunted house the school decorated for no good reason.

Danny was pretty much used to his ghost half being disrupted about half of the time, but his human half had been left alone, other than the occasional bullying session from Dash and sometimes Kwan. Now that the sanctuary his human half was obliterated, he would have to find a new one, if he could.

"Danny, Danny?" Sam nearly yelled, poking Danny with her finger quite hard.

"Huh, what," Danny said, starting to notice Sam jabbing his arm, and pulled his arm away.

"Dude, you've been pretty spacey today," Tucker commented.

"Sorry guys, just the attention, and I was up pretty late last night."

He rubbed his face to add some effect. Everyone seemed to buy it. He assumed that they thought he had been up late fighting off some ghosts. Ha, he wished.

"So, what did I miss while busy daydreaming?"

Everyone shook their head at his very lame attempt at humor.

"Well," Tucker began, "Sam got on my case for all the meat that I'm eating, and then she noticed that you didn't really have a lunch, so she started poking you. By the way, you might have a bruise for a while."

Danny looked at his arm, and, sure enough there was a purple and blue splotch forming on his right forearm. He rubbed his arm where the bruise was forming and glared at Sam. It wasn't really a glare that would upset her, not that any glare really could, but it was obvious enough that he wasn't very happy with a bruise on his arm. She shrugged in response.

"It's your fault for spacing out for about the bazillionth time today."

The rest of lunch went by quicker than anyone would've expected. Tucker and Danny talked about the new "Doomed" game that had just come out. Sam and Valerie pitched in a couple of times. Apparently they knew more than the guys did. Tucker and Danny already had enough experience with Sam destroying them in "Doomed" to know that she had plenty of experience, but Valerie being a gamer probably as decent as Sam was unexpected news to the both of them. The conversation died after a few well played comments from Valerie about how she had actually kicked Danny and Tucker's butt a couple of times without them knowing. Danny noticed very quickly at the way Tucker was somewhat staring at Valerie, and he recognized it. They had both had the similar stare a couple of times before, not that he would admit it to anyone who asked him about it. Danny was chuckling a little bit at the new information. Tucker didn't notice, but Sam did, and when she asked what was going on, Danny pointed to Tucker and Valerie as nonchalantly as he possibly could, and Sam started chuckling a little bit, much quieter than Danny was. Valerie and Tucker started talking between themselves about "Doomed" and, oddly enough, about ghosts, not really noticing the forcefully quieted chuckles coming from Danny and Sam's direction.

When the bell rang, Valerie headed quickly to her class, which she explained, was at the other end of the building. Tucker, Danny, and Sam headed to gym. Danny was especially reluctant to go. He was extremely worried about three things.

1) Ms. Tetslaf would possibly make Danny take gym as Danny Phantom, which would just draw attention from fans and ghosts.

2) Tetslaf would force restrictions on Danny, which wasn't as easy as it use to be. His ghost half's strength and speed were very slowly starting to seep into his human half, which was something he had no control over.

3) Dash would confront him in either the locker room or in the gym itself. He hadn't been confronted by Dash all day, so this was probably the perfect moment in the jock's mind.

Two out of three of those things would happen Danny was sure of it. And, just has Danny expected, when he opened the door to the boy's locker room, five jocks stood at the first hallway into the locker room, letting in everyone else. The two jocks at the end, who's Danny didn't know the names of, or ever would, looked extremely worriedly at him. The two jocks closer to the one in middle, one of them being Kwan, looked at him as if he was just another bully victim. It wasn't exactly what he was expecting, and he wasn't really looking forward to what they were going to do. In the middle, Dash looked at him in a way Danny had never seen him. He looked completely confused, as if he was trying to figure out how in the world Danny Fenton could be Danny Phantom. His face quickly composed itself into the jock he was. It wasn't as aggressive as some of the other jocks, but it wasn't very friendly.

"Well, it's about time you showed up," Dash said.

Danny noticed Tucker come in and quickly gulp. Danny was _not_ looking forward to what was coming, even if it wasn't negative. All five jocks took one step forward to Danny, and he started shaking.

"We're going to have a little chat," Dash said.

Danny was most definitely _not_ looking forward to their little "chat". Not one minute of it.

**There's chapter 3. Did I do better than my regular writing, was it the same as before? Let me know! Flamers, go write something I want to read. Really hope you enjoyed reading. I still want to get better, so tell me how! Keep writing on.**


End file.
